Show and Tell
by poppiesRcrap
Summary: Ginny has been dating Draco for a while and wants to take the next step in their relationship. But is Draco ready? D/G PWP One-shot


This is for Rowan, my inspiration for smut. I couldn't do it without you, love. Hope this brightens your day after the torture of a long week at school.

Thanks to my beta, you know who you are. And I know you're reading this even if you're too shy to post a review under your name.

I disclaim.

* * *

SHOW AND TELL

"Draco, are you sure you really like me?" Ginny looked at Draco where he lay on the bed next to her. The big, sexy bed with black silk sheets and four posts that were made perfectly for games involving fur-lined hand cuffs. She thought Draco would be a for sure thing in the sexual satisfaction department, but after two weeks of dating, he hadn't done anything more than to cop a feel now and then of her perky tits.

"Of course I like you, Ginny. Why do you ask that?" Draco successfully hid his smirk and displayed only a look of innocence; he knew he had her now. Ginny Weasley thought she would use him for a sexual conquest? Never. He had formulated a plan about a week ago, once he had figured out what was going on. He would tease her until she begged him to fuck her senseless. No woman— or man—could resist his sexual prowess.

"Well, we've been dating for a while now, but you don't seem to want to _deepen_ the relationship." Ginny was tired of being coy; she wanted to shag, and she wanted to get shagged by Draco Malfoy. What did a girl have to do for sex these days?

"But I really like you, Ginny. I want to take it slow and not rush into anything." Draco knew she was on the edge of desperation. Since he was in control of the situation, he had prepared tonight and cum in the shower before the date. Draco knew he was on dangerous ground with this girl because she was _hot_. He'd wanted to put his dick in her since fifth year, and that was six years ago. Draco didn't want his deprived cock giving him away by becoming achingly hard before he had her properly wet and begging.

"I do want to make love to you, Ginny darling; it's not that I don't. But I want you to be sure before we take that step. Maybe just some heavy petting tonight, huh?" God, if she didn't jump him soon, his overly respectful act was going to make him sick.

Ginny tilted her head to the side as if not quite knowing what to think of his words, and seemed to come to a decision.

"How badly do you want to _make love_ to me, Draco?" The way she seemed to growl the question gave Draco pause. Had he made her angry? He didn't want her mad—he wanted her horny and out of control. "Because I don't fancy making love to you all that much right now."

"You don't?" Did he hear fear in his own voice? "Why not, love?"

"Because, Draco, I'd rather you fuck me silly."

'_Uh oh, might need a second round of that shower wank soon if Ginny keeps talking like that_.' Draco began considering a revision of his earlier plan.

"Yes, you're going to be right silly when I get done with you," Draco growled low in his trademarked Slytherin Sex God _Sexy Voice_. He reached behind and grabbed her by the back of her head for a deep, hard kiss. He held it just long enough to make her slightly dizzy. "Silly yet?"

Ginny giggled, "Maybe. But we'd better try it again to be sure." This time she took charge and pulled herself flush with his body, kissing him roughly while she rubbed her thigh against his stiffening member. "Ah, ah, ah, no touching now," said Draco.

Ginny was thoroughly confused and had reached the end of her rope. She sat up straight and looked down upon Draco's slightly dishevelled hair. Her gaze trailed down the length of his lean torso to his trim waist, encased in now too-tight black denim.

"Let me show you how much I want you, Ginny." Draco slowly waved his hand over his lower half and murmured a spell. Ginny watched as all of his clothes disappeared, held in a trance. His body was so beautiful. He was toned, but not too muscular. His skin was smooth and pale and he was hairless from neck to thigh. His long, nine-inch cock looked exquisite as it melted smoothly into skin with no interruption of hair at the base. His balls were of a light pink colour and had a slight tone of wrinkles to them. She had never been so attracted to a set of balls before in her life. She wanted to lick him from top to bottom and suck those smooth balls into her mouth.

Draco's chuckle and answer, "Not yet, love," made Ginny realise that she had spoken aloud. "Let me show you how badly I want to fuck you," Draco continued, "Do you know that for six years I've dreamt of you?" Ginny was surprised to hear that he had wanted her as much as she had wanted him this whole time.

"In my fantasies, you slowly take off your clothes as I silently watch you. When you get to your knickers you hold them out to me so that I can smell your wet sex on them." Ginny got off the bed and started to follow his prompting. She worked quickly to keep up with his monologue.

"You smell so sweet and musky. I can't wait to lick you like a lolly until you cum on my face." Ginny now stood naked in front of him, and he hardened fully at the sight of her dripping, shiny cunt. She was as bald as he was, and he knew they were meant to be together. He did his best not to moan as he hardened fully and fought off the urge to thrust his hips.

"Oh, I see your honey pot dripping down your legs, love. You want to fuck me too, don't you? I can't wait to feel my hot cock diving deep into your slick hole. I can feel my big dick sliding in and out of your wet pussy." His grey eyes blackened with lust as Draco locked his gaze with her glazed caramel orbs.

"Your sweet juice coats my cock and I hit bottom with each. Hard. Thrust." Draco accented each word with a thrust of his hips. The petite redhead was mesmerised by the sight of his breath-taking member jerking upwards as he spoke. Ginny crawled on the bed next to him and reached her hands towards his length. He took her hands into his and held them at his sides, and the aroused witch hissed in protest at being denied her prize.

"No, don't touch. Just watch. Watch as I fuck you. Watch as my dick disappears inside your sugar walls. Watch as I pound my cock into your tight, hot snatch mercilessly." The Slytherin tugged her wrists to force her attention towards his face. He locked his steely gaze upon hers again as he continued his naughty inquisition. "Can you feel it as I fuck the shit out of you bitch? Do you like it as I fill you with the hardest, meanest cock you'll ever get?"

Ginny found herself squeezing his hands in a death grip as his dirty mouth turned her on more than she had ever felt in her life. She wanted so badly to ride his perfect penis into oblivion. She really was dripping onto the bed where she knelt next to him. Her clit was throbbing in time with his thrumming erection. His skin was so pale she could practically see his blood pumping through his thick vein. His erection was a flushed hot pink against his belly and his head had a drop of pre-cum that she longed to lick clean for him.

"Yeah, I can see how badly you want this inside you. Tell me, bitch, how much do you want me to fuck you? How badly do you want to taste this in the back of your throat?"

Ginny was writhing now, trapped in his tightening grip. "Oh my gods, Draco! I _need _you so badly. My pussy is aching for you. Can't you see how much I want you? Please let me touch you."

Draco smirked openly this time at her pleading words. She was begging for his touch and he had the little vixen exactly where he wanted her. His own lust was overwhelming, and he could see that she was drowning in it as much as he was.

"No. You'll watch me until I'm finished with you. Now, turn your back to me." He released her hands knowing she wouldn't disobey him now; she was under his control. "Good, now get on your hands and knees and let me see your sweet cunny smile at me," As the beautiful Gryffindor did exactly as she was told, he began his sexy monologue again. "That's right, now I'm going to fuck you like a dog in heat needs to be fucked. Unh. You're so tight! I think I'm going to cum already you sweet bitch."

Ginny looked at Draco's cock and it was jutting hard against his stomach. Pre-cum was pooling in his belly button and he was beginning to twitch around, smearing the semen around his stomach. She reached her fingers towards her aching clit to relieve her pressure.

"Don't even think about pleasuring yourself, you little slut. You'll get nothing until I'm done, and I haven't nearly finished with you yet. Not satisfied on all fours? Put your hands behind your back and bury your face in the pillow. Now."

The low growl in his voice made her quiver, and she thought she was going to climax right there. She put her face down and turned to the side so she could see him thrusting his hips erratically into the air. She could tell he was getting close and she hoped that if she finished him off he would actually begin to do all of the things he was speaking of to her.

"Like this, Master?" Ginny looked at Draco in a way she hoped conveyed how much he owned her right now.

"Oh, yes. You know how I like it. I like it rough and so do you. You're going to love it as I stick my dick into your sweet arse. Ohh, Merlin. Ginny, you're too hot. I don't think I can hold it much longer." Draco's head tossed from side to side on the pillow as his hips thrust into nothing. "Sit up and face me again. Yess. Let me see your lovely tits. Bounce for me. Jiggle them while you ride my cock. Faster!"

Ginny was acting for him as if she really was sitting on his long, dripping, cock. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes in bliss. She was on the edge of climax from just his words. "Ride me. Harder bitch! Put your hands on my chest and mark me with your nails. Yess." He was hissing now in his imaginary pleasure filled pain. "Bite me on the shoulder. Harder!" Ginny was throbbing and ready to cum; amazed that he hadn't even touched her yet. Just a few more moments combined with the right words, and she would be over the edge.

"Oh, Ginny. Grab my balls. Fuck me faster, slut. Fuck me like I'm your daddy and make me cum! Take it like the bitch in heat you are. You like that? Slap your ass! Pinch your tits. Harder!" His words were erratic and his fists were clenched in the sheets. His hips were thrusting forcefully towards the ceiling, and the bed was shaking from the both of them as she was grinding herself against the mattress trying to find relief since he had forbidden her from using her hands.

"You are so wet. Put that quim juice on your fingers, cover them in it. Good…now put two of them in my arsehole. Ohh, that's it. Now slowly push them in and out.," Draco's eyes were rolling back in his head at the imagined pentration of Ginny's slim fingers. "Yes, all the way in. That's the spot. Oh, Ginny I'm going to cum. You bitch! Lick those fingers clean. Taste me like you never have before." Ginny's walls were quivering with the force of her climax. There was a huge wet spot under her now, and she watched as Draco came just after she finished her orgasmic explosion.

His balls were shrinking up and his cock was jerking around spasmodically. He was shouting incoherently with only vague words coming out. "Ginny…hot pussy…my cock…slut…ungh!" Draco's cock erupted and shot his sperm up his chest and onto his neck. His dick was twitching and jets were shooting for what seemed like two full minutes. Ginny had never seen such a beautiful thing in her life, and she was still aroused as she watched his display.

He performed a silent cleaning spell on himself and Ginny sat silently, watching him as he recovered his breath. She was still terribly aroused and wanted his touch so badly. Draco looked up at her and saw her lust filled eyes. He started to harden again and said, "Someone's been a bad girl."

"Yes, Daddy. I think I need to be punished. Maybe a spanking?"

"Yes, I think it's time for a little hands-on treatment."


End file.
